Baby Sister
by Let'sDance2007
Summary: Miranda is confused...why? And what is she going to do with these new feelings that she is not used to? Mirandy. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Paris had always held a place in Miranda's heart but this year she was not looking foreword to her annual Paris trip. She would not be going with Andrea, having watched her walk away from her. She saw the girl walk past the Elias Clark building everyday and noticed that she looked happy. Miranda didn't know why she watched for her everyday but she did. Standing at her window with her eyes scanning the people for Andrea. Her clothes were still fashionable but much more casual.

She wouldn't see Andrea walk by the building because she was on a plane headed for Paris. She let her crystal blue eyes drift over the other passengers. Emily was typing on her blackberry with one ear bud in her head, her foot bouncing in time to whatever she was listening to. Miranda rolled she eyes and moved on. She had replaced Nigel with Paul, Nigel was now the Editor-in-chief of Men's Runway and she had never seen him so happy. But Paul was different, quiet and hard working and fiercely secretive. She didn't mind that but she would like to find out his last name.

She felt her phone vibrate and was soon texting away with her twins, they didn't like to talk on the phone preferring to text . It had taken Miranda a while to get the hang of it but now she sat back and comfortably had two different conversations with her daughters. She was trying to decipher what the arrangement of letters and numbers meant when she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye.

She looked up happy for the distraction of the constant brain teasers. What she saw shocked her. Andrea Sachs in a gorgeous red channel dress flying into the open arms of Paul. "Big Brother!" She screeched as giggled as he took her up into his arms and spun her around. Paul had asked if he could bring his little sister with him on the trip saying that he wanted to show her the sights. Miranda didn't mind since she wouldn't be around Paul that much and if he thought he could manage then let him. She would gladly stand back and watch him struggle.

But now seeing Andrea again made her realize that perhaps she spoke too soon. This was going to be the longest week of her life. Miranda sighed and let her head hit the head rest. Oh God, here we go.

Andrea stood in front of her mirror spinning in her red channel dress. It had been a year since she had seen Miranda and in that time she had done a lot of growing up. She ended the relationship with Nate, deciding that she wanted to be happy rather than do what was expected. She always knew that she was attracted to girls since she had a crush on her high school English teacher. But because her family was Jewish and fiercely religious they would have disowned her, like they did to her brother. Paul, he was now working at Runway, she had to laugh. But he was happy and that was all that mattered. It was probably because he didn't deal with Miranda on a daily basis and because Miranda actually valued his opinion as he knew about fashion.

After she left Runway, she went to the Mirror and liked working there. But it was not that challenging so she began to write freelance. Within two months she was one of the most sought after writers in New York. Then her mom got sick. Andrea was torn between what was right and what was expected. She went home to sit by her mom's bed and while the life was draining out of her it seemed to make the words pour out of Andrea.

Her mom died almost six months ago and she was hardened, eyes no longer innocent. She was not liked in most circles for writing a provocative story about the problems in the health care world. The insurance company had gotten out of paying for her mom's treatment because of a loop hole so instead of being in a hospital her mom died in her bed in extreme pain. She didn't take crap from anyone and worked hard, being the first one in the office and the last to leave.

She was going to Paris to get out of the states and to try to find some peace and quiet. She knew that she was traveling with Miranda but frankly she no longer scared her because she had become her. People called her a bitch and quaked in fear when she read their stories, she had been promoted to second editor of the paper and while it was Greg's final decision about what went in she reviewed all the stories. She understood what Miranda meant about doing what it takes to be the best. Yes she am be a bitch but they kept coming back because they knew that she knew her stuff and a yes from her was rare.

Her bags were packed and with a final sweep of her long brown hair she left the apartment. She did hope that she got a chance to speak to Miranda but she wouldn't seek her out. She was here to relax not to cater to this woman's needs and not to apologize for her actions one year ago. Truth is she would thank her if she got the chance. She was one of the last people to board the plane and when she did she walked down the aisle until she saw Paul, completely missing Miranda looking confused at her cell phone. "Big Brother!" She screamed and ran into his arms. He lifted her like he used and swung her around in his strong arms.

She breathed in his scent and realized how much she missed him. She hadn't seen him since the funeral where he stood in the back so he wasn't noticed, that wouldn't go over well. He set her down and let her have the aisle seat knowing about her fear of heights. Paul put his headphones in his ears and settled down while Andrea laid her head against his shoulder and opened her laptop. She wanted to get some work down so she put her headphones in her ears and tuned out the world around her. She missed the reaction of the silver haired goddess sitting in the seat one row back opposite her.

Miranda watched as Andrea walked right by her and said hello to her brother then pulled out her laptop and started to work or something, she assumed it was work but it could be solitaire for all she knew. She would need her glasses to see the screen from here. Miranda was not used to being ignored and as much as it made her mad it intrigued her. Why did the girl come here? The last time Miranda saw Andrea she could make Andrea faint dead away by lifting her eyebrow and now she was pretending she didn't exist. No not pretending she didn't see Miranda and she didn't care enough to look.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react but then she heard the captain say that they were beginning to take off and watched as Andrea reached for Paul's hand while he put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Miranda rolled her eyes and looked out her window watching with interest as the plane taxied down the runway. She heard a yelp as Emily dropped her phone and it collided with Miranda's shoe. She bent down and picked it up before handing back to Emily with her trademark icy glare in place. However when she moved her eyes off Emily's she connected with Andrea's. Miranda continued to glare but Andrea merely dipped her head a fraction of an inch and returned to Paul's shoulder. Okay now Miranda was confused, what was that. No flinching, no shaking or quaking, just a head nod and barely that. This girl confused Miranda to no end and she could tell that it was one sided and Andrea was not thinking about her. She wasn't looking for her she was just curious about the sudden noise, as any sane person would be.

Miranda waited until the seatbelt light went off to stand up and move to sit across from Andrea. She went under the pretext that she had to discuss one of the shows with Paul but really she wanted to see Andrea's reaction up close. It bothered her that she was thinking about this so much but now she wanted to know. And Miranda was a woman on a mission, decipher Andrea Sachs once and for all.

By the time Miranda made her way over Andrea was deep in thought and had her headphone in her ears, flipping through a notebook and typing only pausing to push her reading glasses up her nose. Paul was reading the schedule and was taking notes of his notes. Because of all this work Miranda had to practically flop into her seat to be noticed. Paul looked up and put away his notes while looking for the list from the Versace people. Miranda wanted to have the details again. Andy didn't notice at all until Miranda said her name. Her head shot up until she realized who it was.

"Hello, Miranda, how are you?" She said politely while saving her document and taking off her glasses. Miranda noticed that her eyes had hardened and her voice held authority and power. She gave off an aurora of self assurance and power that Miranda found was very sexy. Wait where had that come from, she mentally shook her head and replied, "I'm well. What are you doing her Andrea?"

"Visiting my brother and relaxing so I can try to work undisturbed." There was something in the way she said undisturbed that made Miranda think for a second that she should leave her alone to work. She turned her head and waved her hand to show her displeasure and disinterest. She wanted to see what the girl, no woman now, would do. To her surprise she replaced her glasses and resumed typing with an astonishing speed. She must have been staring because Andrea raised her head again while still typing asked, "did you need something?" When Miranda replied no she returned her head to her notes.

Miranda finished her conversation with Paul and left to return to her seat even more confused than before. Nobody talked or treated her like that and she didn't know what to do. She had actually been following Andrea's career and her success so she knew that she was too successful for her to ruin with a phone call. Plus she knew that Andrea had a "list" like Miranda had and it was probably more influential than Miranda's in some accounts. Andrea was young and had lost her innocence and become power and ruthful in her assent to the top. This impressed Miranda and she wanted now to talk to the woman because she seemed to like her. The only thing was Andrea didn't seem to want to talk to Miranda. She deiced to try to corner her when she wasn't working, knowing that if Andrea was anything like her, talking when working was not a good idea.

Half way through the trip Andrea stood up to make her way to the bathroom and on her way back she stopped at Emily's chair and the two shared a friendly air kiss. Emily motioned for Andrea to sit and they chatted in low tones talking about the latest party they had attended together and how Emily was getting on with the boy Andrea had set her up. Emily in turn asked Andrea if she met someone but instead of answering Andrea whacked her upside the head and Miranda had to struggle to stop laughing and concentrate on her book, but really this was more interesting. She didn't know that Andrea and Emily were such good friends but it shouldn't surprise her since in the past few hours her thoughts about Andrea had completely changed. All of a sudden the conversation seemed to changed when the air around them became tense. Miranda was always good at reading people and the aurora around them.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mom. How are you holding up?"

"I'm better since I wrote that article and got all my feelings out about the anger I had for the insurance company and the health care world. I now just feel empty. My mom was always there for me and now I don't have anyone. I'm nobody's little girl anymore, Em." Said Andrea and tossed back her long hair. Emily nodded and laid her hand over Andrea's. After a minute she asked, "What about your dad?"

"He killed himself after Paul 'came out'. he said it was too much to handle. The family pretty much disowned him after that. Even mom wouldn't talk to him. I ingored that it was all going on and lived for school and then this job took all my time." andrea spoke without emotion and her eyes were blank. Miranda put down her book and looked up. "I'm sorry about your parents." She said quietly but Andrea and Emily were talking were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice that Miranda had said anything. Miranda shook her head and told herself that these two were friends and she had no right to barge into their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea in reality had heard what Miranda had said but chose to ignore it because she didn't know what to say. That was all people said anymore, 'I'm sorry about your parents' and she was getting sick of it. They treated her like she was some rare piece of art about to collapse unless that belonged in a glass bubble, and Andy couldn't stand it. She was grieving this was true but she wanted to be treated like everyone else and she sure as Hell didn't want to hear pity in Miranda's voice, so she ignore it. She did however make it a plan to snag Miranda's schedule and sit down to talk to her.

Emily and Andy talked until the seatbelt lights came on and Andy started to look nervous.

"Seriously Andy when are you going to get over this fear of heights? You are completely safe." said Emily as she took her friend's hand. Andy gave her a glare and said, "I know I am safe and that my fear is irrational but what can I say I like my feet on solid ground. And you should talk Ms. I hate small spaces." She replied as she gripped Emily's hand. By now Miranda was practically cracking a rib from not laughing so she spoke up. "Girls stop fighting. Both your fears are irrational and you should try to deal with them."

"Well then Miranda what are you afraid of?" Asked Andy before she could stop herself.

"Snakes." She answered simply and when she felt the plane begin to dip she locked her gaze with Andrea's and mentally dared her to break it. This was as close as Miranda could get to offering comfort. Andrea in return held her gaze with an intensity that shocked Miranda. The fire behind Andy's eyes was matched inch for inch by the ice behind Miranda's. However when the plane hit the runway Andrea broke the mock staring contest and released Emily's hand with a smile.

Miranda followed Andrea off the plane and was behind her in line to go through customs. All of a sudden Andrea turned to Miranda and said, "So how have you been?"

Miranda was stunned for a second before saying. "Fine."

"That's good, how about the twins? I assume they are well also?'

"Yes they are, they appreciated that you remembered their birthday although you were no longer working for me."

"It was nothing, plus I already had the gifts. But I'm glad they liked them. They are 13 now right?"

"Yes, God they grow up so fast. Have you ever thought about children, Andrea?"

"Well I think I would need a husband for that and somehow I don't see that happening. But it doesn't matter, I don't think I would make a good mother."

"You never know until you are one. I didn't imagine having children now I cant imagine my life without them."

"Wow, Miranda getting sentimental. I never thought I would see the day. Would you care to have dinner with me?" Andrea asked suddenly before she could chicken out.

"First you make fun of me then you ask me out, but as I don't have dinner plans I will accept. Where and when?"

"Eight a clock at Citrus Étoile?" Andrea suggested as that was where she was planning on having dinner. She had read the review online and it sounded good.

"Fine, I'll meet you outside the hotel at 7:30. Don't be late." Miranda added as Andrea swept through customs. As Andrea made her way to the luggage retrieval she made the okay sign with her hand over her shoulder.

Miranda's eyebrows hit her hairline when she saw Andrea's reaction to her telling her not to be late. The okay sign, her daughters did that to her but they were thirteen and Andrea was… Actually Miranda didn't know how old Andrea was, that was something she would ask over dinner. Yes that would go well, Hello how are you, how old are you? Miranda mentally laughed as she slipped her shoes off. Stupid metal clasps on her stupid shoes, setting of the stupid metal detectors and reducing Miranda to her short height of 5'6". She stood in her stockings thanking God or whatever deity that was listening that she decided to wear stockings as she walked slash skidded through the metal detector.

Once her shoes were back on she moved over to where her entourage was waiting for her but trying to look like they weren't waiting. It was actually quite amusing, Emily was looking at the luggage, Paul was looking at something in the distance she didn't know what. Jocelyn was reading or at least she was pretending to as her eyes weren't moving. And Andrea, Andrea was not there.

"Paul, where is Andrea?"

"She went to the hotel, she said she was going to the Louvre today and then meeting up with a friend for dinner. Did you need her for something?" He asked curious.

"No nothing although I don't have her number and I need in case of emergency. Plus I like to have the numbers of all the people I am traveling with." replied Miranda. Paul looked suspicious but handed her a folded piece of paper with her name in Andrea's hand. Miranda pocketed it and moved to the car, with astonishing speed. She had nothing scheduled and never did on her first day of arrival because traveling was so unpredictable and you never knew that could happen. So instead she prepared for the up coming shows and planned out every detail of her party as it would be the only time she would get to do that. Her assistants were expected to contact everybody and get the moving on the food, décor, music, etc. There was only one problem, Miranda couldn't concentrate and had almost lost track of the conversation twice. Come on Mira, pay attention its only dinner. Stop thinking about her, she silently berated herself while flipping through a book of menus trying to find the ones she wanted.

Emily was talking now, saying something about flowers. "No freesias, Emily." Emily nodded rapidly while Paul looked confused and asked, "Why not they are a perfectly lovely flower."

"They make me sneeze and I end up looking like some coke addict." Replied an icy Miranda and she turned back to the menu book, flipping through it with renewed energy. It went on like this for another hour before Miranda waved them off with a distracted motion of her hand confident that they could handle the rest alone. She kicked off her shoes the minute the door to her suite slammed shut and sighed. The couch she was sitting on was very comfortable and on a whim she flopped back and swung her feet up so she was laying down. She probably looked a right sight in a her black Donna Karen dress and Cavalli belt, black stockings and Hermes pumps laying beside her. She snuggled down in the couch before she shot up like a rocket. Andrea's note.

Off the couch and at her purse in two seconds flat, she found the note at the bottom of her overlarge Fendi purse. She once again dug for her reading glasses and for the millionth time cursed their existence. Back on the couch she opened and scanned their contents.

Miranda,

I am staying at Hotel Duc de Saint-Simon and my cell is 215-567-9980. Feel free to call but no more 'that's all' . I look foreword to dinner, don't be late. See you soon.

Best Wishes,

Andrea

Miranda sat back and looked the note over again. "no more that's all." Did she really say that as often as people said, if she did she was in danger of earning a catch phrase. Horrors of horrors, but Andrea did have very nice handwriting, much better than her own. It was barely legible to herself. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her short silver hair and glanced at the clock. It was only 2:30, and without thinking her actions through she shoved her shoes back on with only the hint of a grimace and glanced in the mirror fixing her hair, grabbed her purse and was out the door. She forwent the limo to take a cab and was at the Louvre in record time. A few minutes of wandering, something Miranda hated to admit she did, found her successful. There was Andrea, staring at the Mona Lisa with a contented smile on her face.

She had changed from her outfit on the plane and was now wearing a pair of black tailored pants and a light pink cashmere sweater with her white trench coat draped over her arm hiding her purse. Miranda paused for a second before walking foreword. Her heels echoed on the stone and made her presence know to the young woman whose head turned. But she smiled and waved Miranda over.

"She's beautiful you know. When I came to Paris after I graduated from Northwestern I sat here forever and looked at her smile. She is trying to tell you something but she is also hiding it. But here I am rambling again, look what you do to me Miranda." Andrea teased as she nudged her companion. Miranda smiled and replied, "Yes she is beautiful, I remember spending afternoons watching her when I lived in Pairs and my life seemed so much simpler. I was just an assistant and I had the free time to appreciate Paris. Do you know I have lived in New York for fifteen years and I have never seen the Statue of liberty or the Empire State building. My life just got so complicated and I no longer have the time for the small things. God I don't even have the time to pant my nails. I know that sounds silly but it is the perfect example of what I have become."

"I understand but Miranda you are here with me looking at her. You found the time to come to the museum. And hey we can paint your nails if you want to. Yes life gets complicated and we see the innocence and extra time that we had when we were young slip away but we can still have fun. It just takes more effort. But when we get back to New York we are going to the Statue of Liberty and taking your picture in front of the statue." Miranda laid her hand on the younger woman's arm and gave her a rare real smile that was so warm and genuine it would probably solve the world's energy crisis.

The stood in silence for another minute before leaving. Miranda headed to where the cabs with Andrea right behind her. Miranda got in but noticed that Andrea was not behind her. She looked up and noticed that Andrea started to move down the street. Miranda hopped out of the cab and waved it off following Andrea down the street.

Andrea had gone straight through customs and was out of the airport in no time, stopping in front of Paul for a second jotting down a note and hailing a cab to take her to her hotel. She was like a little kid when she got in her hotel room jumping and laying down on her bad and giggling. She was glad that Miranda was not here to witness this, Miranda she was having dinner with Miranda tonight. What had possessed her to ask Miranda to dinner? She all of a sudden felt comfortable talking and being in Miranda's presence. She was extremely attracted to the woman but she was not about to let that get in the way of a possible friendship with this woman.

Pushing those thoughts aside she showered and dressed casually wearing a modest two inch heel, knowing that she would be walking and if she wore anything higher she would be in agony all day. The Louvre was the first place on her list of places to see. Actually it was re-see because she had been to Paris and around Europe after she graduated college.

They took six months and she and Nate traveled all over Europe. That however was when they were happy and when they were still kids. Nate was now engaged to another chef and was happy beyond his wildest dreams. He even invited her to the wedding which she graciously accepted after talking to Clarisse, Nate's fiancé, who said it was okay. She didn't want to create waves and assured Clarisse that she had no feelings for Nate and nothing on this Earth would make her want him back.

So now Andy was standing in front of her favorite picture in the whole museum having a silent conversation with Mona Lisa when she heard the sound of stilettos on stone. She turned her head to see, Miranda. She was wearing the same outfit that she had on this morning and still looked pristine. She was the only one she knew who could keep her clothes looking nice after a six hour flight. It was unnatural. She waved Miranda over and was surprised when she joined Andrea in front of the picture. Andrea was watching Miranda look at the portrait and wondered what she was thinking of so she started a conversation. Miranda's response surprised her almost as much as having a real conversation with Andy in the crowded airport. Miranda seemed sad and missed the time she used to have. So it seems that Runway was not her whole life. She wasn't fine at all, but the smile that Miranda gave Andy told her that she would be okay.

Andy put Miranda in a cab, thinking that she had to get back to work, and headed off down the street in desperate need of coffee. She was so caught up in the beauty around her that she almost missed her name being called. "Andy!" she turned and saw Miranda behind her.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"They are planning the party, it is the same every year. This is the only day I give myself to relax. Then it is back to work, work, work." Replied Miranda. Andy shook her head and told Miranda that she needed coffee and where did she suggest.

Miranda grinned and motioned down the street to a sidewalk café where she paid for both their coffee and they walked while they sipped the hot liquid. They chatted about their time in Paris and how it changed them. Miranda, Andy noticed had the perfect French accent, not that she was surprised but Miranda was surprised that Andrea was fluent in French also.

"What other surprises do you have, Andrea?"

"Just you wait and see." Andrea winked and giggled until she saw Miranda wince.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just these shoes. They were not made for comfort."

"Come on my hotel is just across the road you can sit down for a little while and I will call your driver to pick you up." Andrea said and steered Miranda over to the door of her hotel. It showed the amount of pain Miranda was in because she didn't complain that much.

Once in the hotel room, Miranda sagged against the door and took of her shoes and signed in relief, before shooting a glare at Andrea that said, "mention this to anyone and I will kill you myself."

"Come on sit down." Said a giggling Andrea and secured Mirnada on the couch before she sat on the loveseat and took off her own heels. Miranda got off to get her pruse she left in front of the door and as she passed Andrea said, "Wow, youre short."

"Thank you, Andrea. Yes I am short."

"I just meant that I never noticed how petite you were. It's cute."

"Cute!?"

"Yes, you're cute. You can only be cute if your short. Didn't you know?"

"No, as I have been called 'cute' before." A testy Miranda said and snuggled into the corner of the couch closet to Andrea's chair.

"How tall are you, Andrea?"

"5'9", why?"

"No reason." And with that she pulled out her phone and began dialing. Andy shook her head thinking that was Miranda. She slipped her shoes on and took her purse over to the French doors and opened them, stepped outside closing them behind her. She lit up a cigarette and blew a perfect smoke ring. She knew that she should quit but oh well, life had been difficult as of late. She had so much on her plate that she felt like she could relate to what Miranda was saying about not having the time to appreciate the little things in life. Lilly still hadn't forgiven her for not being their enough when she worked for Miranda. She said that the final straw was when Andy came out.

"Hey." Said a quiet voice that shocked Andrea out of her thoughts. She looked down at a barefoot Miranda standing in the doorway. She motioned for the cigarette and took a long drag releasing the smoke through her nose.

"The perfect Miranda Ann Priestly smokes. I'm surprised."

Touché, I thought you were the perfect one. All full of innocence and you surprised me. That's hard to do. Where did you find out my middle name?"

"Google is my best friend. And I was full of innocence until my world fell around my ears and I had to chose between my friends and family and my dreams. But I think it was mom's death that woke up and told me that it was time to grow up and act like and adult. You should get back inside with bare feet you'll get chilled."

"Yes mom. Why did you say that you didn't think you were ever going to get married?" Andrea was about to answer when the room phone rang. Andrea stubbed out her cigarette and moved to answer it. "Oui?" She listened then hung up before saying, "your car is here. I'll see you tonight." She said all this without facing Miranda. She didn't want to continue the previous conversation. She wasn't ready.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." And with a click of the door closing Miranda was gone. Andrea put her face in her hands and groaned.

Miranda watched as Andy walked to the French doors and closed them behind her. She thought for a second that she was giving Miranda some privacy but then she saw her light up a cigarette. She finished her call and walked over to the doors and opened them, but Andy didn't notice to caught up in her thoughts. Miranda inched closer and said, "hey." She wanted to comfort Andy but she didn't know what was wrong and frankly had no idea where to begin with comforting someone. Andy looked down and passed the cigarette when Miranda motioned for it. Miranda hadn't smoked in years but she was having one of those days. As she spent more time in Andrea's company she began to crave more and more time with the girl and cursed her jam packed schedule.

She for some reason found the younger woman completely sexy and wasn't sure what to do with these emotions. She felt like a teenager about to go out with her first boyfriend. Except she was only friends with Andrea and she wasn't sure if she was even that. She asked Andrea why she thought she would never get married but Andrea didn't answer due to the ringing phone and then wouldn't meet her gaze. Her voice was pleasant enough and she still wanted to have dinner but she wouldn't look at Miranda.

In the car Miranda put her head in her hands and groaned almost silently. She didn't know what to do, and that was foreign to her. She was used to being in control and knowing what people were going to do because they did what she told them. With Andrea she didn't want to order her around or control her but she hated feeling like she had no control. Oh well maybe by the time dinner rolled around Andrea would be easy to read. Yea okay Mira and maybe you are going to wear jeans and sneakers to the fashion shows.

Andrea decided to try to work until six, and managed to get a lot done in that short amount of time. A hot shower relaxed her muscles and she looked over her clothes trying to decide what to wear. She finally decided on a blue Donna Karen dress and silver flats. She knew from their conversation this afternoon that Miranda was self conscious about her height. Her hair was swept up and fell down her back in tight curls, with light make up and minimal jewelry. She slipped into her white trench coat and left the hotel to meet Miranda outside her hotel.

Meanwhile Miranda was also getting ready although from the looks of it you would think that a bomb went off in her hotel room. She had changed clothes five times and stated that she had nothing to wear despite the fact that thousands of dollars of clothes were scattered on her king sized bed. She wanted to create the right mood with her outfit and all of her clothes said "frigid Bitch", "Ice Queen", or her favorite, "Wicked Witch with better clothes." She just wanted to be Miranda so she decided on a black knee length Chanel dress with deep red heels. Her jewelry consisted of a watch and diamond studs. She blew dry her hair and instead of styling it she shook her head and rang her fingers through it. The make up the same as it always was but the last thing she did was to pant her nails a light pink. Once they were dry she out the door grabbing her Hermes clutch and matching jacket to the dress.

She arrived at the lobby before Andy and turned around relaxing and nodding to the people she passed. When she passed by the door to the lounge she saw Emily, Paul, and Jocelyn were talking and laughing. She walked in, and noticed their reaction to the "casual" Miranda.

"Hello, all. "

"Hello Miranda." They said in unison. She rolled her eyes and waved off the waiter when he asked if she wanted anything. They there eyes locked on something over her shoulder. She knew it was Andrea when she saw Paul's reaction.

"Little Sister, you look too nice who are you going out with?"

"Oh Paul, I told you she is just a friend. Ready Miranda you look nice." Miranda smiled when she noticed that she was the same height as Andrea. Andy wore flats to make her feel more comfortable.

"Yes of course, I told you not to be late and yet you are." She bit out because she was touched.

"I'm not late see the clock it says 7:25. I am five minutes early, but anyway come on, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Yep come on"

"I'm coming stop pulling. I like it when my hand is attached to my wrist especially my right one."

"I wouldn't have to pull it you would walk."

"I am walking see this thing I do when I put one foot in front of the other, that's called walking. Don't tell me I have to teach you how to walk?" By this time her staff was rolling on the floor laughing at the pair. They probably were a funny sight with Andrea yanking Miranda's wrist and Miranda trying to walk like a civilized human being.

"I know how to walk, you however walk slower than molasses."

"Have you ever seen molasses walk, because I haven't so that comment is invalid." Andy didn't respond and instead moved behind Miranda and pushed her out the door. Finally Miranda starting walking at a good speed and Andy returned to her side, although she was enjoying watching Miranda's hips sway like that and her back muscles tense and relax under Andy's hands.

So was Miranda, up until now the only hands that were on her voluntarily were those of her husbands and they were too rough with her thinking that the ice queen could take it. In reality she liked slow love making. The kind that took all night where you spent time exploring your partner's body. So when she felt Andrea's soft warm hands on her back she tensed out of habit but then relaxed and relished in the feeling.

They made it to the restaurant at a little after eight and were seating right away. Miranda took in her surroundings while Andrea took in Miranda. She had never seen Miranda so casual and relaxed, she liked it. As though Miranda felt eyes on her she locked her gaze on Andrea's eyes but her stare didn't hold any of the ice it usually did. She instead look puzzled.

"You really do look great tonight. I like this look on you."

"Thank you" said Miranda as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of the way.

"You painted your nails, they look great." Andy reached across the table to take one of Miranda's hands in her own but released it when Miranda glanced around. "Sorry, I forgot."

Miranda wanted to say that it was okay but even in her head it sounded empty. Andy was only looking at her nails there was nothing wrong about that. The only thing was she liked the feel of Andrea's hands on hers and knew that if she got used to the feeling she would crave it for the rest of her life. There was no way that Andy could have feelings for her old boss who put her through Hell every since day for a year.

The read the menus in silence but when Miranda went to cross her legs she brushed Andrea's shin with the toe of her heel. The gasp caused her to look up slightly and noticed that Andrea shifted in her seat and her face was slightly flushed. Hmmm, thought Miranda and she decided that she would try to discreetly touch Andy throughout the night to see if the reaction persisted.

Andy was trying to decide what to order when she felt Miranda's shoe brush her shin and she felt that familiar shock run through her body and settle between her legs. Oh God this was not good if Miranda could turn her on this much with an accidental touch. She controlled her breathing and thanked God for the dimmer light in the restaurant to hide her blush. She put down her menu and looked at Miranda.

"So what's your schedule for tomorrow?"

"Well, I have breakfast with the party planners, and then a pre party show for Hermes. Then I have to oversee the set up for the shoot and the actual shoot itself. Then it is a trip to the spa with Donatella so she can tell me about her latest problems. And then getting ready for the dinner with Tommy. Its going to be tight."

"Yep sounds a lot like last year. Make sure you dress warmly I hear there is going to be a chill tomorrow. I don't want you getting sick."

"What is this sudden concern for my well being?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Miranda looked stunned and moved to place her hand on Andrea's when the waiter came over. She glared at him and quickly gave them their orders while slipping a hand under the table and placing it on Andrea's knee. She for once was grateful for the small tables and was even more pleased when Andrea covered it with her own. Suddenly Miranda said, "come to shows with me?"

"Sure, why not I have nothing else to do."

"Great, we can find you a new wardrobe." Miranda said and looked excited so excited that Andy had to laugh. She noticed though that the hand didn't move from her leg and stayed their in fact until their drinks arrived. When they went to clink glasses their was a huge commotion in the corner of the restaurant. They both exchanged a confused look and looked over to where people were snapping pictures. It was Meryl Streep. Andrea was impressed and even more so when Meryl came over and exchanged an air kiss with Miranda. Miranda appeared pleasant but Andy could tell that she didn't want to be interrupted. This made Andy happy that Miranda enjoyed her company that much to snub Meryl Streep.

"Wow, hey you didn't tell me you knew Meryl Streep. That's so cool, I love her movies." Andy said when Meryl had left to return to her table with her friends.

"Well it's not something I go around saying. Hello, I'm Miranda Priestly. I know Meryl Streep. That would sound a little odd. If you must know she was on last months cover and I was present for the shoot."

"How was she to shoot?" Asked Andy genuinely interested.

"She seemed a little self conscious but other than that she was fine."

"She's an amazing actress. I swear she can play anyone. I bet she could play you."

"Me?!" Miranda almost choked on her wine.

"Breathe, there you go. Are you okay?"

"Fine. What do you mean play me?"

"Well come on your story could be an interesting movie and I think she could be a good Miranda Priestly. Do you think she looks like you?"

"No."

"Really? Put her in your clothes and your hair and bang you got a twin. I of course prefer the original." Andy said with a wink.

"I'm so glad. But I see what you are saying maybe in my clothes and with my hair she could be me. Of course she doesn't have my attitude."

"Nobody has your attitude, Miranda." Andy said playfully. The friendly banter continued through their salads and even though Andy took the check before Miranda could, that being the only thing they fought about, it was a pleasant evening. Andy said she would walk Miranda back to her hotel and catch a cab from there, Miranda said nothing enjoying the extra time with Andy.

Once they were back in the hotel lobby Andy leaned to kiss the air besides Miranda's cheek when Miranda said, "Come up for a drink?"

"Okay," and Andy followed Miranda up. Miranda's suite was the same one she had last year and she lead Andy to the couch and fixed their drinks and came to sit beside Andy. She reached to brush a strand of hair out of Andy's eyes and when Andy leaned into the touch she leaned in and brushed her lips across Andy's.

Andy was blown away when she felt Miranda's lip on her own and after a momentary pause she returned the kiss. After a minute though she broke away and looked at Miranda.

"Miranda if we are going to continue this I need to know what you want."

"I want you, I think I have been searching for you all my life and now here you are in my arms. If you want to go public and hold hands we'll do that or if you want to keep it quiet we will do that too. I don't care about what the papers say as long as I have you."

"I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you to show the whole world that you are mine." Said Andy as she tightened her arms around Miranda. Miranda smiled and placed their glasses on the table and gently pushed Andy back on the sofa, moving to kiss her again. Andy pulled Miranda in closer and deepened the kiss moving one of her hands into Miranda's hair. When their tongues met for the first time, Miranda moaned and pushed her body more fully onto Andy's. They were so wrapped up in the kiss neither of them noticed the door open until it was too late.

Emily walked into Miranda's suite carrying the packages that she had spent all day running around Pairs trying to find. She knew that Miranda was having dinner with Andrea and she thought that she would be able to come in and leave the packages without dealing with Miranda. She had been impossible earlier that day and it seemed like she wasn't paying attention. However before Emily could continue that train of thought she walked into the living room to place the boxes down and saw Miranda.

Miranda sprawled across Andy kissing the life out of her and Andy moving beneath her. The gasp came out of her mouth before she could stop it and Miranda bolted up and glared at Emily.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she straightened her dress and wiped her mouth.

"I was just…I got your stuff…I mean your packages… I uh, I'll just go now."

"That would be best." Miranda said and moved to the open French doors where Andrea was. She stepped out and Emily watched as Miranda snuggled into Andrea and one of Andrea's hand came around her waist while the other smoked a cigarette. Miranda took a drag from Andrea's and blew an almost perfect smoke ring. Andrea giggled and copied Miranda although Andrea's was perfect. They both laughed and kissed gently. Emily shook her head and quietly left.

In the elevator she pondered what she saw and a smile broke across her face. After all Andrea went though, Miranda was a good partner for her. She needed someone strong who wouldn't smother her but who would be their for her. Someone who wouldn't mind the long work hours and Andrea's temper. Yes she thought Andrea and Miranda were the perfect couple.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked into the silver hair she was currently snuggling.

"Yes I was more worried about you."

"Emily already knows and was trying to fix me up with every woman she knows. She's a good friend but I wasn't sure if you wanted people to know so soon."

"Andrea I told you that I wanted the world to know. You said that I was yours. Well guess what you are mine too and I am slightly possessive."

"Good, because so am I." They stood for another minute in silence before Andrea left with a pretty intense make out session by the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the door closed Miranda leaned against it and smiled. She hadn't spent that long just kissing in a long time. She never particularly liked to kiss not understanding fundamentals of 'the kiss'. But now with Andrea she understood, she understood why people craved their partner's lips against their own and how a simple kiss could turn you on and complete you all at the same time. She loved how soft Andrea's lips were and how they fit perfectly in line with hers.

Shaking her head she turned away from the door and moved into the bathroom to take a shower, not believing that she was contemplating Andrea's lips. God, she was turning soft, but a Miranda soft. She knew that she would only show this side of herself to her daughters and Andrea but still that was one more person who broke down the walls that made Miranda Priestly who she was.

Across town Andrea was standing on her balcony yet again looking at the Paris skyline, wishing that she had the warmth of Miranda's body pressed up against her. She couldn't believe her luck and felt like she was dreaming that a mean hour ago she had Miranda's body pressed up against her. And not only that but she wanted a relationship and a public relationship at that. She wasn't worried about her reputation and had no family to speak of except Paul that would make it problematic. But Miranda, her reputation was fragile but if she wasn't worried than neither was Andy. with that last thought Andy walked back inside to shower before going to sleep with a smile on her face.

It was the phone that woke her up and she rolled over to see the time, 10am. Wow, it had been a long time since she had slept that long. She reached out and grabbed her phone, "hello?"

"Oh darling did I wake you?"

"Miranda, yes but if I get to talk to you, its fine. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say hello to my girlfriend."

"Why do I feel as though there is an and attached to that sentence?"

"And Emily wants to talk to you but I wouldn't let her call you because I thought you were sleeping and this is your vacation."

"Put her on the phone. Oh and you are adorable."

"So are you, here she is."

"Andrea, dish I want to know everything but Miranda wouldn't let me call you. By the way I think she can read minds."

"What's to tell she came to see me at the Louvre we walked around Paris, had coffee, and then dinner, and then you walked in on dessert."

"ANDY!!! I did not need to know that. But I am so happy for you. I think that you two are the cutest…."

"Yes, yes the cutest couple. You know I hate the word Emily." Said Miranda as she took the phone back from Emily.

"Miranda, you need to learn to share," joked Andy as she stretched in bed and sighed.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying in be, thinking about you. Want to know what I am thinking."

"Yes but."

"I know Emily is in the car. Call me as soon as you can and I will tell you….in detail."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye baby" and Andy hung up surprised at herself and her actions. She was never this wanton but something about Miranda made her want to go see her and push her up against the nearest wall and have her way with her. She was suddenly very excited to have Miranda call and in the meantime decided to get ready for the day.

Out of the shower she dressed in her favorite la perla underwear that was featured in last month's issue of Runway. Over that though she threw on her favorite pair of seven jeans and a button up Oscar de la Renta black button up blouse. Sitting down on the couch she pulled out her laptop and started to work. An hour later she was furiously typing away when her phone rang, she was so involved that she answered out of habit with a brisk, "Andy Sachs."

"Miranda Priestly" Miranda mocked with the same brisk tone. In all actuality Miranda was a little put off by the brisk tone that Andrea was using. This was her only free time and was now locked away in her hotel suite so she could talk to her girlfriend even though every fiber of her being was telling her to rush over and see her. And when she does call she gets the brush off.

"Sweetie, hi! How was your meeting?" Asked Andrea as she saved her work and set the laptop aside to devote her attention to Miranda. That's better thought Miranda and leaned back on the couch resting her head against the back and propping her stocking feet on the footstool.

"Boring, but oh well. I sincerely hope that the shoot isn't as boring. You are coming right, 1:30?"

"Oh course, I'll meet you out front."

"Okay if you're sure but I can have a driver pick you up."

"No need I'd like to walk, you know take in more of Paris."

"Okay. So tell me how was your morning."

"Well I woke up to your lovely voice and wished you were lying next to me. And then I thought of you in the shower and when I got dressed. God Miranda I haven't seen you in less than a day and I already miss your kiss, the feel of your body pressed up against mine, the softness of your hair."

"Well, I didn't know I was so unforgettable in a good sense but I have to say that I have missed you also. I wanted to call you the minute I woke up but seeing as that was 5am I decided against it."

"Good choice I would have killed you if you woke me up at 5am. And while we are on that topic what were you doing up at 5am?"

"I had a meeting at 7 and I needed to get ready."

"Miranda, it does not take you two hours you are devastatingly beautiful and you could wear a paper sack and all of Paris would fall in love with you."

"You are so full of it."

"I mean it. Eyes the color of sapphires, lips the color of rubies, hair the color of snow, a voice that should be outlawed. I love the way you say my name. And let's not forget the body to die for. I wish I was there with you so I could run my hands up and down those beautiful curves and kiss every part of that glorious neck." Andrea blushed when she heard Miranda's gasp and was about to continue when Miranda cut her off.

"You think of me like that?"

"Yes and when we are together again I will show you. Speaking of that I have to get going I need to get dressed. Talk to you soon, sweetie."

"What?!" But Andrea had already hung and Miranda sat in her suite clutching her phone, her face flushed. She got up and looked in the mirror and studied her reflection. Her hair was silvery white, a combination of her design and necessity. The minute she saw a gray hair she dyed her hair this color. She by that time was already being called "Ice Queen" so why not complete the image? But she never thought that her hair was a turn on. Moving on she leaned in and looked at her eyes. They were a very intense blue only brought out more by the extreme contrast of her hair, but sapphires that was new. Her lips were a different story and she reached for a tissue and wiped off her lipstick and stepped back. Yes she could see that, her lips were very dark red which was why she wore lipstick to make her lips less intense.

She stepped even further back from the mirror and looked at her body. She never really did this, looking in the mirror as she never liked what she saw. It was almost comical to have an editor-in-chief embarrassed of her body. It was a lasting impression of her first husband who always insulted her body and the way she looked. She knew that clothes looked good on her and she had a great body but she was still self conscious when people complimented her. But with Andrea she felt as though she might be telling the truth so here Miranda stood in front of the mirror spinning around to try to see her body from all angles. After making herself completely dizzy she slid her feet back into her shoes, donned her Lewin overcoat, grabbing her Prada bag from the side table and sauntered out the door.

Andrea stood outside the Hermes shoot dressed in her comfortable yet very fashionable black Chanel suit. She had a white Hermes scarf tied into her French twist which kept the hair off her face. A long white overcoat and a red scarf completed the look. Miranda was stunned when she got out of her car and moved her way to Andrea.

"Darling you look amazing." Said Miranda as she kissed her gently. Andy smiled and took Miranda's hand as they walked into the shoot. Once inside she detached from Miranda to give Paul a hug and then rejoined a hand connection with Miranda. Paul looked confused and a little suspicious but didn't say anything. That was not how Paul was and he knew that Andrea was doing to do what she wanted no matter what anyone said. But he was still her big brother and made it a point to lean down and whisper to both of them, "I don't have any opinion of the pair of you as a couple and you look happy but Miranda if you hurt my baby sister I will kick your pampered ass all the way back to the states, and then the fun begins." With that being said he walked away.

"Is he serious?" Asked Miranda

"Yep," replied Andy and then yanked Miranda across the room to where Emily was. "Emily, hey"

"Hey yourself you look amazing, hello Miranda. Can I get you anything?"

"No I have everything I need," she realized the minute she said that, that it could be taken another way but didn't seem to care and detached herself from Andrea saying she would be right back. Miranda walked away and took a deep breath trying to hold back her smile. Paul had told her off, that was amazing and a little scary. She didn't doubt that he would make her life a living hell if he hurt her little sister and probably given the chance he would kick her "pampered ass."

Miranda walked through the craziness that is the prep for the shoot correcting makeup and wardrobe and gracing people with her icy glares. She knew that her glares could invoke the fear of god according to one model and she used it to her advantage. However she found that she didn't feel like being an Ice Queen today and sauntered back over to Andrea who was deep in a giggle fest with Emily. She slipped up behind them and wrapped a possessive arm around Andy.

"Hey you, are you back from scary the models?"

"Yes, and I wasn't scaring them I was making them focus." Andy scoffed and pulled Miranda closer. Emily pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture of the snuggling two. This made Andy laugh and Miranda looked confused.

"What are you doing?" Asked Miranda

"Getting the first picture of 'Mirandy'"

"Mirandy!? What on earth on is Mirandy?" Andy joined in the conversation.

"Like Brangelia." Emily said. Andy and Miranda looked at each other as though trying to decide who would talk first. Finally Andy said, "we have only been 'together' and I use that word lightly since we just had our first date yesterday. So how can our names already be joined?" She was very confused and yet also touched that Emily thought they were going to make it so soon in there relationship. Miranda on the other hand was thinking about how much she liked their names joined and did hope that they would be 'mirandy,' but from how Andrea was acting she was getting upset.

"Oh come on you two are each others soul mates of course you are going to be together forever. I can already see it, the two of you twenty years from now looking back on this picutre and remembering that I was the first person to call you 'mirandy'. It's sweet I wish I knew who my soul mate was." Emily said as she ran off to take care of the photographer.

"What do you think?" asked Miranda as she brought them to the chairs to watch the shoot.

"Before I met you I didn't believe in true love or soul mates but I have never felt like this about anyone else. I think I am falling in love with you." Said Andy as she blushed and looked away.

Miranda cupped her chin and gently made their eyes look and said, "that's good because I am falling in love with you, also." Their lips touched and the lights and music started, causing them to break away. Miranda held Andrea's hand in her left and took notes with her right, directing and barking out orders but allowing her touch to remain loving and calm.

Andrea sat back and relished in what just occurred and while her head was telling her that it was too soon to be talking about love her heart said she loved this person. She loved Miranda Priestly, and Miranda loved her. Here Miranda was in her world not hiding but showing the world that she was in a relationship and she was proud of it.

Andy shifted in her seat and pulled out her palm pilot and tried to pull up her email when she discovered the first problem, she was holding Miranda's hand. And while she didn't want to let go of said hand she needed to get some work done if she could devote her time to Miranda when she was done working. She let go of Miranda's hand and was soon typing away. It was a few minutes later that she felt Miranda's eyes on her and she turned to meet them.

"I need to get this done so we can have tonight to ourselves." Said Andy and leaned down to whisper in Miranda's ear. Then in case she didn't get her point across she nipped at Miranda's ear.

"Carry on," said a slightly flushed Miranda and she turned to the shoot once again but soon jumped up and positioned the models how she wanted them. Andy tuned her out around the time Miranda was trying to make them look "happy chic", whatever that meant. She still had no idea where they came up with these terms.

The lights and music changed with the backdrops and the models clothes and soon the shoot was over. Miranda's voice was slightly horse from talking over the music. She was tired and just wanted to sit down because her "oh so fashionable heels" were digging into her soles. That was it she was switching to flats, screw her height of lack there of. With a hrumpt she walked over to Andrea and leaned on her shoulder.

"Are you still working?"

"Nope, no I'm trying to beat the computer in tic-tac-toe."

"Really?"

"Yes, are you ready to go?"

"Of course, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well I am going to be curled up in my hotel room watching old movies and the Paris skyline, why you network. But you are welcome to come over after." Andy winked and smirked slyly. Miranda groaned.

"Oh yes I must have blocked that out because I was too busy thinking about my girlfriend in my arms and what I could do to her." Miranda leaned in and then away before her lips could touch Andy's. "See you tonight." And with that Miranda sauntered off.

Andy laughed at Miranda's actions and started her walk back to the hotel. On the way she stopped at the same roadside café she went with Miranda and got coffee. Once back in the hotel room she slipped out of her clothes and decided to take a bath. She turned on her ipod and set it in her portable dock reclining in the hot water, scented with Jasmine.

Later she padded around her room in her favorite pair of Calvin Kline jeans and a Tommy Hilfiger baby tee that she got from Tommy himself when she worked at Runway. Over that she threw on her zip up Northeastern sweatshirt. Taking a blanket from the bedroom she snuggled down on the couch and pulled out her crossword book and racked her brain for 21 down. Somewhere between 21 down and 35 across she fell asleep and woke up to knocking on her door. She stumbled off the couch and moved to the door colliding with the side table on her way.

"Miranda, hi what time is it?"

"Hello, it's a little after nine, what happened?"

"I got in a fight with the side table; it won." Andrea stumbled back to the couch and Miranda followed turning on lights and shutting the door. She took off her jacket and her shoes before joining Andrea on the couch. Andrea smiled and pulled Miranda's feet onto her lap and began to massage them.

"You don't have to…..oh don't stop." Moaned Miranda as she laid her head against the arm rest and scooting further down the couch her skirt inching up her taut thighs, making Andrea's mouth water.

"So how was the rest of your day?"

"You're asking me about my day?"

"Yes that's what people do when they are in a relationship. So tell me."

"Well you were right I was networking but I also like having eyes around for me. Going out with Donatella and Tommy will insure that I am in the public eye and people wont forget who I am. Of course if Emily is right then we will soon be….what did she call us? Yes right there…harder I am not going to break."

"Good to know. She called us Mirandy. I kind of like it, don't you?" Andrea let go of Miranda's feet and moved her hands up her legs while she turned on the couch and soon found herself between Miranda's knees. She leaned down and kissed her.

Miranda arched up into Andrea kiss and wrapped one arm around her back while one worked its way into her hair. She wanted Andrea, no needed her and she was going to get what she wanted. Although once again it seemed like Andrea had other ideas.

Andrea pulled away and pulled Miranda up before leading her into the bedroom. Once inside she kissed Miranda and Miranda worked the zipper on Andrea's college sweatshirt and ripping the tee shirt off her. She needed to feel Andrea's skin against hers, and was so caught up in trying to get Andrea's clothes off her that she missed the fact that Andrea was doing the same to her. Soon Andrea was standing in her jeans and black lacy bra and Miranda in her light blue bra and knee length skirt and stockings.

Andrea moved to sit on the bed and looked at Miranda not saying anything, this unnerved her and she wanted to cover up. Yes she looked good for her age but she had had two children and she was in her fifty's and Andrea, well Andrea was not.

"I'm sorry if I'm not what you expected." Said a quiet Miranda and she wouldn't meet Andrea's gaze. Andrea stood and moved to stand in front of Miranda. Then she spoke, "Miranda you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Miranda, look at me, I love you." She cupped Miranda's face in her hands and kissed her with all the love and passion she possessed for this woman. The sheer intensity of the kiss made Miranda swoon into Andrea's arms and they both toppled on the bed. Miranda ended up between Andrea's bent knees with her arms on either side of her chest.

She wasn't quite sure how to progress from here but she knew that they definitely had to get undressed. Hearing Andrea's reaction to her and seeing her dilated pupils gave her the courage to go through with what she was thinking of. She slid off the bed and stood up and stood in front on Andrea and in moonlight pouring in from the window. She moved her hands to her skirt and slid down and smiled when Andrea sat up and watched enthralled at the "show" she was getting.

The skirt slid off her hips and down her thighs to pool at her feet. She stepped out of the fabric and rolled off her stockings. This left her in just her panties and bra. She moved to take off her bra and noticed that Andrea was almost drooling, giving the extra ounce of courage she shed her under things and sauntered sexily swaying her hips to stand between Andrea's open legs.

"Oh my god, Miranda you are going to kill me." Said Andrea before she pulled her down on the bed and covered Miranda's body with hers. Andrea kissed her way across her neck and sucked at her neck leaving her mark, whispering "mine," in Miranda's neck. In response Miranda's leg came to encircle her hip. Andrea kissed down Miranda's body stopping to lavish her breasts with her mouth causing Miranda to arch into her mouth and her hands to clutch at the sheets around her. By the time Andrea reached Miranda's stomach she a sheen of perspiration across her body. Andrea smiled into Miranda's flat stomach and slid her hand between her legs. Miranda gasped and parted her legs, silently asking what her mouth could not.

"Please, please.."

"Shhh, baby." Said Andrea and she moved to rub her hand against Miranda's lower lips with a gentle friction waiting for Miranda's hips to respond. They did and Andrea moved down to kiss and lick at Miranda's centre. Miranda's hand came down to wrap in Andy's hair and her legs tensed, then relaxed under Andrea's hands. With soft kisses and gentle probing of her tongue and her fingers Miranda was soon gasping and moaning, her hips undulating wildly. All of a sudden Miranda tensed and she moaned Andrea's name into the night. Andrea rode out her orgasm and kissed up her body, wiping a sweaty lock of hair off her forehead and taking Miranda into her arms kissing her once.

Miranda rode out the best orgasm of her life and felt kisses up her body. She looked into Andrea's eyes and saw love, and lust. But then Andrea moved a piece of hair off her forehead and moved she was snuggled into Andrea's body. Then Andrea kissed her and she tasted herself on Andrea. She knew that Andrea was on the edge but made no move to have Miranda give her a release.

"Andrea?" She asked slightly confused.

"Sleep now you are tired."

"Sleep can want I want you." Growled Miranda and she straddled Andrea's hips. It was then that she noticed that Andrea still had her clothes on. She made quick work of them and was soon graced with the sight of her naked body. She kissed her once on the lips and began to kiss every part of skin she could find, making a mental note of which parts made Andrea moan. She would have loved to just stay and kiss her for hours but Andrea was close and Miranda wanted to see her go over the edge so she slid her hand through the small patch of curls and was surprised at the amount of wetness she found. It amazed Miranda that she had turned on this girl this much. Then she noticed that Andrea's hips were gently urging her to continue. She moved in small circles across her clit with her thumb while her finger penetrated her. She allowed Andrea to set the pace and marveled at the fact that Andrea Sachs was riding her fingers. With this thought she speed up the pace.

"Oh, Miranda, faster, please I need you." pleaded Andrea as she gripped Miranda's head and pulled it down so she could kiss her. Their tongues danced while Miranda hand moved harder and faster until Andrea pulled away from the kiss and screamed Miranda's name. They collapsed on the bed with Miranda laying on Andrea's chest, the last thing she felt was a kiss on the top of her head. They both fell asleep with smiles on there faces.

The phone ringing woke Andrea up the next morning and she tried to roll over to get the phone when she realized that Miranda was sleeping on her chest. Andrea tried to move out from under Miranda and answered her phone, "hello."

"Andrea, where is Miranda? She's going to be late for her breakfast meeting."

"Umm Emily I…well"

"Look I know she is with you because she isn't in her suite, just make sure she is at the restaurant in 1 hour."

"Okay, no problem, I'll talk to you later." And she hung up the phone and rolled over. She was met with a mumbling Miranda with her head in the pillow.

"Hey you have to get up, that was Emily you are going to be late for some meeting." and she leaned down to kiss Miranda. Miranda rolled them over and moved to kiss at Andrea's neck.

"Miranda, meeting first. It's in an hour."

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

She said and got up and went to take a shower. Andy sighed and straightened up the bed, picking up Miranda's pillow and breathing in her scent. It was a combination of _her _perfume and her shampoo, a smell that was so Miranda and so beautiful. Smiling she went into the bathroom and stepped in the shower with Miranda.

"What are you doing in here?" Asked Miranda when she felt two arms encircle her waist.

"I wanted to hold you, I am going to miss you today." Miranda noticed that Andy's voice was not its usually strong self so she turned to look at her lover. What she saw shocked her. Andy's eyes had tears in them and she looked afraid. "Andrea, darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, finish your shower and I'll call for your clothes." And with that Andrea was out of the shower, in a robe and out the door so fast that Miranda still had her hands posed to hold a body that wasn't there. She thought while she scrubbed her hair, trying to figure out why Andrea had acted like that. She realized that while Andrea knew so much about her she knew so little about Andrea. That was about to change.

Miranda got ready while looking to where Andrea was preached on a lawn chair typing her article and blowing those perfect smoke rings that made Miranda slightly jealous. When she was ready to leave she walked outside to give Andrea a kiss goodbye, and what a kiss Andrea poured every ounce of love and passion she could into her kiss and looked at Miranda as though she was never going to see her again, but before Miranda could say anything her eyes cleared and she was back to normal, waving Miranda goodbye with a backwards wave of her hand.

Miranda was distracted all day and finally found time to call Andrea, forgoing lunch to talk to her. She answered on the second ring and sounded out of breath, "hello?"

"Andrea, what have you been up to?" Miranda asked as she sat down in her suite while pouring over the seating chart and struggling to peal an orange. God she was hungry.

"I was taking a run, how was your morning?" Miranda noticed that Andrea's voice was back to being slightly detached. She knew that after all that Andrea went through it was understandable and was almost glad to hear it that way.

"I realized this morning that I hardly know you while you know so much about me."

"Ask away, if you must." And Andy sat down bracing herself for the onslaught of questions.

"How old are you?"

"29, after I graduated I took a year and Nate and I traveled around Europe. Then I did a five year program at Northeastern. Then my father wanted me to go to law school, so I did, at Yale. Then I worked for you for a year and now I work at The New York Mirror."

"Really, you went to law school?"

"Yep, 3.5 GPA, but I didn't want to do it, so here I am. Next question."

"When did you know you were gay?"

"High school, I had a crush on my high school english teacher."

"Of course the high school English teacher story.'

"You asked."

"That I did, that I did. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?'

"Red."

"When did you know you were gay?" Andy asked feeling as though she was playing the weirdest game of 20 questions ever.

"When I met you, my turn. Favorite movie?" asked Miranda racking her brain for questions to ask Andy while she seemed willing to play this game

"One Special Night, with Julie Andrews and James Gardner."

"I don't know that one, what's it about?"

"They get caught in a storm and end up crashing their car and finding a cabin. There they spend on night talking and sharing past experiences and although they don't know it, falling in love. Fate brings them together again and they share the most romantic on-screen kiss ever. You?"

"Sounds way too sweet for my taste, but if it has Julie Andrews then maybe I will watch it with you sometimes, mine is Elizabeth."

"Makes sense, my turn to ask a question. How old are you?"

"50."

"No you're not!"

"Would you like to see my driver's license?"

"Okay, fine but let me say that you look amazing, even more so know I know you're age."

"Thank you. Who was your biggest role model?"

"My mother because she never gave up."

"My mother because I realized that I didn't want to be like her at all." Miranda sighed and sifted in her seat. Stories of Miranda's past were legendary and she never really talked about that much or went into detail because it hurt too much and she didn't want to remember who she was. "Tell me about your parents and your past."

"Well my parents are very religious and I come from a strict Jewish family. My father Aaron, was a divorce attorney, and my mother Libby, was a kindergarten teacher. On the outside we were the perfect family, close and loving. But when Paul came out in my freshman year of college our world fell apart. The family disowned him and forbade me from ever seeing him again. I disobeyed but never openly although I hated my family for what they did to Paul and what they would have done to me. A year after Paul "came out" my father walked into his study and shot himself. That was the final straw. I stopped going home and didn't take calls from my family for almost a year. I had full scholarships to school and a part time job so I was fine.

That is the time when Lily and I leaned on each other, also the time I began my relationship with Nate. I still wanted my family to be a part of my life and I felt that this was the only way. I thought I could hide it and still be happy. We were fine all through college and law school, attended in my father's honor. However when I first saw you I knew that I was done for. You were and still are and will forever be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and I fell for you the first time I saw you. My relationship with Nate and friendship with Lily suffered greatly and I broke up with Nate the day before I left for Paris with you. When I came back I sat down with Lily and told her that I was gay. She said that that was the last straw and she couldn't do it anymore. Not having anyone to call I resorted to Emily and asked out for drinks. There I gave her some of my Paris clothes and she held my hand while I cried. When I told her two weeks later that I was gay, she immediately looked around the bar where we were sitting and tried to pick out suitable girls that she thought I would be interested in.

But then my mom got sick, and since she didn't have that much money she relied on the insurance company but because of some silly loop hole she was denied the money and I had to sit by her bed and watch her die in agony. Paul wanted to come but she wouldn't let him and he had to hide in the back at the funeral so no one would see him." Andy finished her story with a harsh laugh.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I had no idea, I wouldn't have asked you if it was that bad. But I have one more thing to ask, why were you so scared this morning?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you." Mirnada sighed as she maneuvered her way out of the car. The minute she heard Andy's voice she was in the car and was now outside Andy's hotel. She rushed in trying to be as quiet as possible. Andy was about to say something when she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a sec, there's someone…. Mirnada." Andy took her into her arms and felt the tears come. Miranda maneuvered them to the bed and laid down closing both their phones and taking off their shoes. She then held Andy until her tears ran dry. When she heard Andrea calm herself down she pulled her up and gently kissed away the tears before pulling back and looking at her lover.

"Andrea, I'm so sorry but I am very glad that you told me. I love you, I think that I have always loved you and have been searching for you all my life. Now that I have found do you think that I am going to let you go, never. You are mine and I am yours for as long as you will have me." Miranda ended her speech with the most love filled kiss she could create. "I have to leave now, I suggest you get cleaned up and I will take my girlfriend out and we can pick out clothes that deserve the blessing to lay on those curves." and with that Miranda swatted Andrea and she stood. She was looking though Andrea's clothes when she heard her speak.

"I've never met someone like you but I feel that I already knew you before I met you. You were in my dreams and thoughts forever. I love you and have loved you forever. I don't have to fear the emptiness and the nights because I have my very own beacon of light. Miranda Ann Priestly you have saved my life and made it worth while. I will love you until I can no longer." She turned to the bathroom mirror and left an open mouthed Miranda standing with a blouse in her hands. It was then that she knew what it meant to chose between busy and the ones you love, she threw down the blouse and pulled Andrea to her.

"Miranda, the fashion show," Andrea gasped out as she fell back on the bed.

"I don't care, I just don't care anymore. I want to make love to you." Miranda straddled Andy's hips and looked down at her. How did she get so lucky. She didn't know but she wasn't about to question her luck. She proceed to make love to the one she loved.

Two Months Later

Emily walked into the townhouse and delivered Miranda the book before looking at Andrea, silently asking Miranda if she could stay.

"Emily how many times do I have to tell you, once the book is in my hands you are off the clock and are free to stay and talk to Andrea." And with a shake of her head she watched the red head bounce into th kitchen while singing, "thanks, Miranda."

A few minutes later, Miranda jumped when she heard the screams of Andrea and Emily. She ran to the kitchen and looked in on Emily and Andrea jumping up and down and hugging.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

"She getting married, Mira, oh married can you believe it?"

"Yes as I have done it three times. Congrats Emily, but could you keep it down a little. I would like to have some of my hearing by the time I reach 60." She turned on her heel and was going to saunter out of the kitchen in typical Miranda Priestly fashion when she tripped on one of Patricia's toys and came toppling to the ground, grabbing onto Andy who in turn grabbed Emily and soon they were all a tangle of arms and legs. Miranda wriggled out from under Andrea and looked over to Emily, "if you repeat that I tripped on a dog toy you will not live to see your wedding." And with that she was off.

"Ice Queen!!" Yelled Andy after her.

"Yep, and get used to it." Andy and Emily left soon after that to go back to her apartment when Emily didn't feel so awkward.

"Em you need to get used to it, she is two different people, and you could see that if you gave her the chance to get to know her."

"But she scares me Andy. Oh so guess what?" She asked changing the topic without any warning like she was known to do.

"What?"

"I have something for you." She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a frame. When Andrea turned it around she saw a picture of herself and Miranda taken on the last day of Paris, in front of the Efile Tower, sharing a kiss. It was the first time the press dubbed them as Mirandy. At the time Andrea thought it was too quick to be using that term but now seeing that picture you can tell that they are in love.

"Thank you, I love it. I can't wait to show Mira."

"I can't believe she lets you call her that." Shaking her head as she reached for another beer and turned on the TV. "So do you think you two are going to get married?"

"Easy Emily, we aren't even living together. Plus I don't think she is rushing into another marriage. But its okay we have time. I know we are going to be together and that is all that matters."

Later that night, Andy lay wrapped in Mirnada arms and finally realized that she had everything she ever wished for. Life was hard and sometimes you feel like you don't know what you are doing but as long as you don't loose sight of what's important then you will be okay. Miranda and the girls were the most important thing in her life, no they weren't married but it didn't matter. For now it was enough.

The End


End file.
